


Learning to live again-Dean's story

by alicewonder87



Series: Learning to live again [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Garth Brooks - Freeform, Songfic, another story for the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Dean wasn't sure he could move on after his husband Castiel's death. But with the help of his Sam and his wife, can they show Dean that living again is possible? What will it take for Dean to agree to this date, and can he get ahold of his nerves long enough to possibly enjoy himself? He isn't sure, but he's coming along for the ride anyway.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Learning to live again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923850





	Learning to live again-Dean's story

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Garth Brooks and wanted to write another story for this series. I love this song and Garth Brooks as a singer/songwriter. His music is wonderful and has inspired four stories for me so far. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Dean stared at the bright red dot of blood on his cheek and winced. He watched it as it dripped down his cheek and set down his razor. He stared down at the bandage that adorned his left hand and sighed heavily. He'd been a mess all day, but there was nothing to be done for it. 

He reached for the towel and wiped the blood from his cheek and stared at himself as he pondered the situation he'd wound up in. Sam and Clara had been steady visitors in the last year that Cas had been sick, and before he died, he'd requested to speak with them alone. 

Dean never would have thought that his late husband's last request would shock him so much, but when Sam told him that Cas wanted him to move on, to love another, he didn't believe him. But then he swung his bloodshot eyes over to meet those of Clara, Sam's wife and saw that he was telling the truth. 

Clara reached out and slipped her small hands in his and explained that was indeed Cas's last request. She handed him a letter and his eyes filled with tears again as he remembered what he'd written him. Cas had pleaded with him to share his love with someone else, someone who deserved it because he didn't want to see him lock away his heart. 

It was only because of him that he was even entertaining this idea at all. This was his first date in the two years since Cas had died, and he wasn't sure he'd survive it. Clara had claimed she knew someone who would be perfect for him and suggested that she and Sam accompany them. 

He got dressed and was tying his tie when he heard his brother and Clara arrive. Clara was always on time, and he couldn't help but laugh softly as he heard them waiting for him in the living room. He took a deep breath and gazed again at Cas's picture on the nightstand and turned to walk out the door. 

Sam and Clara waited for him in the living room. He spotted her, his date, beyond them, gazing at the pictures on the mantel. She was short, and as she turned around at Clara's touch on her shoulder, he felt his heart race as she stepped closer to him. 

"Dean, this is Grace. Grace, this is my brother Dean." Sam's voice was faint as he locked eyes with her. 

Grace's soft brown eyes met his and she held out a small hand, which he took. Her voice was soft, "It's nice to meet you, Dean." Her thick, wavy, coffee-colored hair was worn loose around her shoulders, and she pushed some waves behind her ear as Sam and Clara moved to the door. 

He was quiet at dinner, watching the three of them talk. Just as he was starting to regret coming, just as he was starting to feel like Cas was wrong to ask this of him, he felt Clara's hand softly squeeze his under the table. 

He met her eyes as she whispered, "You're doing fine, Dean. I promise." 

He chose to take her at her word, his eyes darting over to where Grace was speaking with Sam. Sam pointed to the band, and he saw Grace nod, her lips moving in response to whatever he'd asked. He almost dropped his wine glass at the soft tap on his forearm. 

He glanced over and saw it was Grace, her cheeks flushed pink. "Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to startle you." 

He set his glass down and met her gaze. "It's okay. What did you need?" 

Her cheeks deepened and her eyes flicked to the tablecloth as she asked, "Would you like to dance?" 

He nodded. "Sure." He stood up and held her hand in his softly as they walked the short distance to the dance floor. A soft breeze blew, carrying the soft scent of Grace's jasmine perfume as he tucked her in his arms and started swaying with her. One of the advantages of being outside was he could concentrate on the soft noises the crickets made as he danced with her. 

He glanced down at her, her head barely meeting his chin, and said, "So, Sam said you work in the bakery, downtown." 

He watched her pull back, her full lips curving up into a smile as she said, "I do. That's my bakery. I own it." 

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips as he remembered the delicious pies that he enjoyed from there. "I see. I love your pie, by the way. So good." 

He saw her cheeks flush again, and she ducked her head down. "Thank you." 

He danced with her and listened as she told him how much she enjoyed running her bakery but how time-consuming it was. She asked about his job working as a mechanic, and he found that she was easy to talk to. His nerves started to melt away as she gazed up at him and talked to him. 

But those nerves quickly returned as he pulled up to her house, a small cottage on the outskirts of town. He stood with her, bathed in the soft yellow glow of her porch light, feeling his heart pound as he watched her reach for her keys in her purse. 

He kept his voice soft, "I had fun tonight, Grace." 

Grace turned to face him, her eyes soft. "I did too, Dean." The breeze picked up again, swirling the scent of jasmine in the air again. 

He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he blurted out, suddenly afraid of her answer. "CanIseeyouagain?"

He winced on the inside, his gaze locked on hers as she stared up at him. His hands were shaky and sweaty as he watched her consider his question. She smiled softly, the light making her face glow. She swept her hair behind her ear and nodded. 

"We'll see. Maybe we can have breakfast at my bakery one morning? I make good apple cinnamon muffins." He could hear the uncertain note in her voice and he found himself nodding. 

Then she stood up on her tiptoes and gently leaned forward, pressing her soft lips to his cheek in a move he wasn't expecting. Close up, all he could smell was the scent of her jasmine perfume and the roses that she'd planted near the door and it was enough to make him close his eyes for a moment as she pulled away. 

He walked back to his car and drove home, his mind blank and empty. Sam and Clara were waiting for him in the kitchen, cups of tea in their hands. Silence fell, and he closed his eyes and found he could still smell the soft scent of Grace's perfume. 

Clara excused herself, leaving him alone with his brother for a moment. Dean met his brother's eyes and whispered, "How did you do this? This learning to live again is gonna kill me." 

Sam chuckled softly and clapped him hard on the shoulder. "I know it isn't easy. It's hard." 

I met his gaze again and asked, "Do you still think of-" 

Sam sighed heavily at my unfinished question. "I do. I thought of Jess often in those first few months. As time went on, it got easier. I don't love Jess any less now that I have Clara. You won't love Cas any less now that you've met Grace, but you have to remember you can love them in different ways. That's what helped me get through the first year." 

He nodded. Oh, how he remembered. Sam was uncertain when he'd introduced him to Clara, but it hadn't taken the two long to become inseparable. Cas had just been diagnosed when they'd gotten married and Sam and Clara spent the first year of their marriage helping them as they navigated Cas's illness. 

Clara came back into the room and he let her hug him. Her voice was soft, "I know it's not going to be easy Dean. But we are here for you." 

He glanced at his brother as Sam added, "Remember what you told me after my date with Clara? Things will get better, Dean. I just know it. Trust the process." 

He nodded, staying quiet as they left him alone again. He walked over to the mantle where Grace had been earlier in the evening and picked up the picture of Cas that was displayed there. Cas stood there with a large smile on his face and his eyes bright. As he thought over the night and how Cas would have loved Grace too, he closed his eyes and felt a sense of peace spread through him. 

Clutching the picture in one hand, he walked toward the bedroom and felt a wave of sleep rush over him. Maybe his brother was right. Maybe Cas was right, but as he got ready for bed the only thing that he knew for sure was that he did enjoy tonight with Grace. And if her muffins were as good as the pies she baked, what else was there about her to like, and possibly, love?


End file.
